It's Far From Over: Christmas Surprise
by charming-witch
Summary: Dean has a Christmas surprise for Veronica * Set the evening after 'It's Far From Over: Christmas Preparations' * Veronica/Dean


**Title****:** It's Far From Over: Christmas Joy  
**Rating****:** PG  
**Genre****:** crossover, sci-fi, fantasy, romance, het  
**Fandoms****:** SGA, **Supernatural**, **Veronica Mars** & Warehouse 13 (bold: actually have characters in the ficlet)  
**Characters****:** Dean Winchester, Veronica Mars  
**Pairings****:** Veronica/Dean  
**Word count****:** ~ 2121  
**Summary****:** Dean has a Christmas surprise for Veronica  
**Spoiler Warnings****:** Supernatural up to the end of season 6 to be safe, only mild ones for Veronica Mars & SGA, Warehouse 13 season 1 Christmas episode  
**Other Warnings****:** I'm German and my English isn't and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don't make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out errors so I can learn and improve.  
**Author Notes****:** **This is the afore mentioned Veronica/Dean ficlet I wrote for landiana24 on lj. Hope you like it, dear. Thank you for all the betaing and Merry Christmas!**

Thank you to my friend needtakehave on lj for betaing this. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own. ;-)

xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Veronica walked from the transporter to the gate room and sighed. She had known this was coming, had found out about Dean's plans to surprise her for Christmas after he started acting suspiciously, but she still wasn't in the mood for this. She had tried to get into the Christmas spirit for him, but Christmas was a holiday she always spent with her father. Without him it just wouldn't be the same, and it only reminded her even more that she might never see him again, because she was stuck in an alternate reality, while her dad was still back home. He was probably worried sick about her and might never find out what actually happened to her. She didn't think he would be in a Christmas mood, so how could she be? She knew of course that her father wouldn't want her to be sad and grumpy. He'd want her to live a happy life, not matter what, and on most days she kind of managed that. It wasn't like she hated it here, especially because of Dean, who she really cared about. Still, it wasn't home. Sighing once more she pushed those thoughts away when she noticed Dean standing just outside the gate room. Seeing his excited smile she placed a fake smile on her own face and hoped to be able to convince him that she was surprised and happy about whatever he did. He deserved some happiness after all. She probably didn't even know half of what he had been through in his life, but she knew that he never had it easy. The least she could do was indulge him about his surprise for her.

"Hey," Dean said when Veronica reached him and gave her a brief kiss, hoping that that would help her relax a little. She seemed rather tense and down, even though she smiled at him. The smile didn't reached her eyes though, and Dean could tell that she only smiled for his sake. Hopefully his surprise would manage to cheer her up.

"Hey yourself," she answered slightly melting into him. He always seemed to have that effect on her. "So, why'd you ask me to meet you here?" she added, pretending not to have a clue what was going on.

Dean smirked slightly at her. "Thought you'd never ask. Close you eyes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it, please."

Veronica sighed, put complied.

"No peaking!" he warned, then took her hand and started walking, pulling her with him.

"If you let me walk into anything I swear you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Dean chuckled, loving her spirit. Only Veronica could manage to sound threatening, cute and hot at the same time.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." He pulled her into the gate room, and turned her slightly so she would have a good view of the whole room.

"Alright, you can open your eyes."

Veronica took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, ready to fake surprise and put another fake smile on her face. However, as soon as she saw the room her eyes widened and she looked around in amazement.

"Wow," she exclaimed, her eyes fixing on a million tiny sparkles that flew and danced around the whole room. Despite her mood a smile started to appear on her face, growing wider as she held out a hand and touched one of the sparkles. As soon as her finger hit it the sparkle rushed of and seemed to divide itself into even more sparkles that shot through the air like a shooting star. Veronica let out a small delighted squeal before looking around the room properly.

"Muhammad Ali's Boxing Gloves," Dean said in explanation and gestured up at the walkway leading to General O'Neill's office, where they had hung the gloves. "Claudia brought them from the Warehouse. They make you see stars without hitting you." He chuckled at the thought.

Veronica smirked, amused, then tore her eyes away from the gloves and the sparkles it caused to look at the other decorations. There was a huge Christmas tree standing beside the Stargate. It was decorated in all kinds of colors, with Christmas ornaments, tiny presents, angels with animated wings, stars, reindeers, tiny Santa Clauses that seemed to wave, and lots of other cute little things, most of them animated to some degree. It was also full of candles, which seemed to actually burn.

"The flames are just holograms," Dean assured her. "So no worries, the tree won't burn down accidentally."

"Holograms?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"The candles were built in Eureka, which is also where the fake snow was made."

"It doesn't look fake," Veronica stated while looking at the snow that was lying around the edges of the room and on the Stargate.

"Doesn't feel fake either," he assured her, took her hand and pulled her towards one of the fake snow hills. Once they arrived there he quickly made a snow ball, turned around and threw it at Veronica.

"Dean!" Veronica called, sounding slightly outraged when the snow ball hit her neck. Then she touched her neck, where a few snow flakes were still lingering on her skin and her eyes widened. "It _does_ feel real!"

"It's not though, came out of a machine, and Fargo assured us that it wouldn't melt and set the room under water."

"Neat," Veronica said, stepped to Dean and lightly kissed him on the mouth while secretly grabbing a handful of the fake snow. Pulling away she grinned mischievously, then threw and rubbed the snow in Dean's face. The look he gave her made Veronica laugh out loud.

"You're going to regret that!" Dean threatened, then grabbed Veronica and ignoring her squeals threw her into the snow hill.

Veronica screamed slightly before starting to laugh as she grabbed some snow and threw it at him.

They indulged in a bit of a snowball fight, but soon sat on the ground panting.

"Let's make a snow angel," Veronica said after a while.

Dean raised and eyebrow at her, but she took his hands and pulled him into the snow.

"Just do what I do," she told him, lying down, spreading out her arms and legs and moving them in the snow, starting to create the image of an angel underneath her.

"I know how to make a snow angel," Dean assured her.

"Do you now?" Veronica asked. "Ever made one before? Cause I remember Sam telling me that you hated Christmas and everything associated with it, including snow."

"Yeah, well, I guess I did. There just never seemed to be the right time to celebrate anything in my life before now," he said while making his own snow angel next to Veronica.

Veronica glanced at Dean, her heart going out to him. She hated that his life had been like that. "You know, that's kind of the point of Christmas. You _make_ time to celebrate and enjoy life. It's kind of a reason to put all the crappy stuff that life throws at you on hold and just be happy to be alive, even if it's only for a few hours," she told him. At least that was how she liked to look at it, and it had always been nice to put her own life on hold for a while, which hadn't always been cheerful either.

"I like the way you see things," Dean said with a smile.

Veronica grinned, then got up and held her hand out to Dean. Helping him up she glanced at the snow angels they had made. It kind of looked like they were holding hands. She liked that picture.

"I definitely prefer snow angels over the real deal," Dean said, causing a laugh from Veronica.

"So, you like it?" he then asked glancing at her and gesturing around the room.

Veronica turned to the room at large and looked around again. Besides the tree and snow there were a lot of other decorations. Winter rose strings adorned railings and walls, ice crystals hung in several positions, as well as tiny bells and fir cones. There was so much that it was hard to take it all in at once.

"I love it," Veronica said honestly. "It's… _magical_." She grinned. "Especially the sparkles."

She flicked one at Dean and laughed when he ducked the shooting star consisting of dozens of tiny sparkles that rushed directly towards his face.

"I knew you were planning a Christmas surprise for me, but I never would have believed in a million years that it could be like this."

"You _knew_ we were doing this as a surprise?" Dean asked, looking at Veronica stunned and a little crushed. He had gone through so much trouble after all.

Veronica snorted slightly at the surprise in his voice. "Of course I knew. I've been solving cases and mysteries before I could even walk, and you, my friend have been acting very mysterious lately," she said teasingly and used her index finger to poke him in the chest playfully.

Dean chuckled slightly. "Solving cases before you could walk, _seriously_?"

Veronica laughed. "I might have exaggerated a bit, but only a little, I swear." She grinned at him, suddenly realizing that she felt no longer sad. She might not have wanted to celebrate Christmas this year, but she no longer felt that way. Seeing what Dean and the others had done had gotten her into a Christmas mood faster than she would have believed possible. And besides, she had just told Dean, that Christmas was about letting go of the bad stuff for a while and just enjoying oneself. She'd be a hypocrite if she didn't do it herself, right?

"So… friends…" Dean mumbled a little uncertainly. "… is that what we are?"

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, surprised by the sudden change in topic, and looked at him.

"You called me 'my friend'," Dean clarified. "So, I was wondering, is that what we are, _friends_? With benefits?" he added, feeling a bit awkward and stupid. He probably shouldn't have brought it up. There was no need to label what they had, was there? They were fine just the way they were. And if he had kept his mouth shut, he at least couldn't have gotten an answer he didn't like.

Veronica snorted once more. "I was actually hoping that we were a little more than that," she answered. She knew of course, that Dean was quite the flirt and had heard enough stories from Sam and Bobby to know that Dean didn't really do relationships, or at least hadn't for a long time. Still, she had thought that for some reason this was different for him, that _she_ was different to him, and when she saw the surprise he arranged for her here she had felt affirmed in that. Was he trying to make sure that she didn't read too much into his actions now?

Hearing her words a smile appeared on Dean's face, growing bigger by the second. "I was hoping that, too," he admitted, then smirked cheekily. "Just had to make sure you felt the same way."

Veronica couldn't help but smiled at that. "My, my, Dean Winchester… are you telling me that you actually do want to be my _boyfriend_?" she asked teasingly.

"If that's what you want to call it," he answered. "Then yeah, sounds good to me."

Veronica laughed before throwing her arms around him and pulling him towards her.

"Sounds good to me, too," she said silently. "Very good actually." That said she leaned in and kissed him.

Once she pulled away Dean leaned his head against hers, breathing heavily. "Was that a thank you… for this…" he gestured at the room.

"It was more a thank you for you being you. I haven't gotten to the thanking you for saving this Christmas yet."

Dean grinned. "Can't wait to get to that part," he told her. "And tomorrow you can thank me again once you see Vincent's and the Hump Bar. We decorated those, too, for the big Christmas party."

Veronica chuckled. "A Christmas party? Well, I guess I will have to wait and see how good it is to be able to judge properly what kind of thank you gift you should get. But seeing this…" She turned slightly and looked at the amazingly decorated room again. "…I'm guessing I will have to come up with something good."

Dean smirked in a satisfied way, stepped behind Veronica and put his arms around her. Snuggling close to her he looked around the room as well. They really had done a great job. This was how Christmas was supposed to be, he decided.


End file.
